Lawliet's last day
by Hanzey
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON - 2 Chapters so far! It's Lawliet's last day alive, and he knows this. He decides to make the most of his last day. How, you ask? Read and find out..
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Okay, so before you start reading (I know how eager you are) I need to get a couple of messages across.**

**Firstly, yes, I am an L fan-girl. I know L isn't even real, but you have to admit that for an anime character he's pretty hot.**

**Secondly, THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON/LIME. Don't bloody read it if you don't like that kind of thing!**

**Thirdly, enjoy. ^_^**

_Oh, and by the way, I got asked the other day how to navigate chapters. Well, once you've read to the bottom of this page- scroll back up to here and you'll notice the drop-down box up there ^_

_It should say "1. Chapter 1 - The beginning" See it? Well click the little button next to it with the two arrows facing right on it. It will take you to chapter 2 so you can carry on reading. _:3

**

* * *

  
**

Staring at the CCTV monitor, Lawliet gave a short sigh of content.

"Well now everything's back in order, I can use my last day of being alive to just sit back and relax, like I've never done before," he mumbled, sitting back in his chair. "Hanna-Chan, bring me a glass of water"

Hanna, his maid, stumbled hopelessly through the door. "Y-y-yes sir" she stuttered, heading straight for the kitchen which was located opposite where Lawliet was sat. Hanna had always been nervous around Lawliet, for no reason. Every time she set her shining brown eyes upon him her heart would melt and her legs would lose all feeling. She denied all accusations of being in love, but Lawliet's assistant, Watari, would tease her for hours on end.

Lawliet, still sat back in his chair, decided it was time for a change and stood up to make his way to the bedroom. His bare feet tingled as he stepped because of his lack of movement, and his back ached from crouching. With every step, he'd feel closer to freedom. No more detective work. He'd had his time to shine, now it was his turn to relax. He dragged himself to the bed and lay down on top of the quilt with his hands behind his head.

"Your water, Mr. Lawliet" Hanna said, appearing in the doorway behind him.

"Ah, yes. Thank-you." He replied.

"Um.. My p-p-pleasure, good sir"

Hanna turned around to make her way back out of the room when she heard Lawliet whisper something under his breath that sounded like "Oh what the heck". She turned back around.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

Lawliet gazed into her eyes. "No, everything's just fine,"

Again, Hanna started to walk back out of the bedroom.

"Say, why don't you just lay here with me for a while. I could use some company"

Hanna's legs turned to jelly. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, causing her face to turn a nice shade of pink. Her eyes glistened in the beam of strong sunlight coming from the window opposite her.

"S-Sure..." she said, staggering over to the bed. With a small sigh of nervousness, she sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed opposite to Lawliet.

"No... Lie down" he whispered. As she'd been doing for 6 years, she did as she was told. Lawliet slowly placed a hand on Hanna's opposite shoulder, almost as if he was cuddling her. The adrenaline in her veins was on a peak, and she started to become more and more nervous.

"Calm down, Hanna-Chan. This is my last day alive; we should... make the most of it"

His hand slipped under her uniform and rested on her warm chest.

Resting his head on her shoulder, he whispered into her ear. "I've always liked you, Hanna-Chan"

He hesitated for a moment, and then gathered the courage to take that one step further. After a second or two, Hanna felt Lawliet's warm hand caressing her breast. She gasped in pleasure, sweat beginning to form on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2: Foreplay and such

Hanna moaned. Even if it wasn't much stimulation, her blood pressure was rising and she was getting more and more turned on. "Lawliet sure is good at this..." she thought to herself as he gently continued rubbing her breast. Hanna stared at the ceiling, speechless.

She felt Lawliet's other arm moving, and looked down to see what he was doing. Lawliet's hand was inside his pale blue jeans, and his hand was slowly making a rubbing motion.

"Holy sh*t. He's rubbing himself!" Hanna thought.

Her !&#% was getting wetter by the minute, and seeing the sexiest guy on Earth rubbing himself as well as her breast was quite a turn on.

Hanna couldn't help it, the sweat was dripping off her head and her eyes were blurring. Butterflies had taken over her stomach and her whole body was shaking with adrenaline and sexual need. Lawliet removed his hands from his jeans and Hanna's breasts, and rolled Hanna over so she was lying on top of him.

The feel of Lawliet's erect !&#% through his jeans and her skirt was enough to make her gasp in sexual excitement. Hanna leaned in; her face so close to Lawliet's he could feel her warm breath on his face. Their lips met, fireworks were exploding, birds were singing and Lawliet tensed from the adrenaline, as if he'd just climaxed; even though he hadn't. He licked her bottom lip, knowing the nerve endings would make her whole body tingle. It did. She arched her back and bit down gently on his bottom lip in return, making his !&#% throb under his clothes.

"I can't take it anymore," he gasped, his breathing getting heavier. "Just get on..."


End file.
